Verapamil has been administered to 55 patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy upon discharge from the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute. Thirty-eight patients have remained on the medication for a median follow-up time of 7 months. These patients have manifested an improvement in subjective symptomatic status as well as exercise capacity over this period of time.